Your Highness
by twistedimension
Summary: A boy, nameless in this world, desperately searches for something, anything, everything. Though all he finds is a spider's web.
1. Next, next, next

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything. If I did... erm. I think I'll just leave things at that.**

A rough mouth skillfully caressed his skin, lips parting slightly to allow a needy tongue to slip out and trail along his jaw line. The boy didn't even as much as shiver at the contact.

Intoxicated eyes hungrily fixed themselves on the smaller frame that was crushed below him, and took in every marvelous curve, every inch of the boy's body. They traveled up and down, up and down; but never once, did he look in the boy's eyes.

_**You have disgusting eyes.**_

It wasn't soon after both clothes and dignity were stripped of the two that the old man begun. The boy secretly dreaded this part, but had carefully masked his fear with an all too real look of lust and need.

The man positioned himself at the younger's entrance, and violently pushed himself inside of the boy.

Painfully...

in

and

out . . .

in

and

out.

in

and

out.

With each thrust, the boy let out a restrained moan and heavily gulped down furious amounts of air, desperate to get even the smallest amount of breath. The old man crudely laughed and brought his lips to the boy's ear, and sharply whispered,

_**"You little slut. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"**_

He then withdrew himself one last time and vigorously threw the boy off of the

bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

The boy had long realized that in this place, he was simply an object; a doll that can be

used and manipulated and used and used over and over again. He was just like everyone else; in this hell, nobody was "human" but that disgusting old man.

And as simply as if he had never existed, that man yelled into the darkness,

"Next."

**Oh, yeah. Another story.**

**-shot-**

**;A; I had to write it! It was his birthday, and I'd be a heartless fangirl if I didn't even do anything :'C So, hsadohafdsgpdsgsdf.**

**This'll be continued (I say that with nearly all of my stories and they rarely end up past the first chapter) but I'm already working on the next chapter, so yeah x'D **

**I think this'll just be a bunch of Alois drabbles, since I have no actual plot.**

**original title, eh?**

**nomnomnomnom, review button. looks tasty, don't it?  
**


	2. A Web's Entrancement

The spider's thread was always just out of his reach.

He extended his fingers, reaching his arm out to its best ability. The boy could've sworn that for the smallest of seconds he felt the thin, silky string brush along his palm. He inwardly grinned at his minor achievement and began gently grabbing at air in hopes of once again touching the web, and perhaps even being able to rip it from its comfortable place and crush it in his palm. As he painfully stretched his arm out again into the darkness, he vaguely wondered why he wanted to attain the spider's thread so horribly.

Why was it that something about that spider's web seemed so inviting, so tempting, and easily drew him in, captivating his attention.

The web was truly simple, but managed to look all the more extravagant in that manner. Its thin, taunt strings overlapped one another to create a large, magnificent pattern. The lord of this web, however, was nowhere to be found. Perhaps lounging around or capturing prey elsewhere.

The boy was finally able to will his legs to move and gracefully danced through the maze of trees. _So pretty..._ He laughed and threw his hands in the air while twirling around, eventually making himself dizzy. Small, white droplets began to fall lightly from the sky, and if he tipped his head back just a little bit, he was able to catch them in his mouth and feel them melt on his tongue.

He began leaping from place to place again and made his way back to the mystical web. He gazed at it for what seemed to be a long time before he tore it off from where it draped over the tree's long branches and held it in his hand. His fingers carefully ran over every thread and string of the spider's creation in admiration. The boy then tossed it on to his face and smiled, the feeling of such peace and happiness almost alien but welcomed.

Almost as if an illusion, the web multiplied in size in the blink of an eye and captured the boy in its long strings, trapping him in the delicate blanket of its threads.

_W-what is this...? _

Golden orbs soon flashed beside him and the boy swore he could see the ends of a mouth (that was certainly not there before!) curling upwards to form a horrifying grin. Despite this, for some strange, unknown reason, he wasn't afraid. He could even say he was at peace with this stranger presence.

"_**What do you wish for?"**_

Why, that was a random question. What did he wish for? He wanted so much, anything, everything. Answering that question wasn't as easy as it would seem to be.

"I don't know," he answered dumbly.

"_**Then, why did you summon me?"**_

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find his voice to form an answer. He thought he could hear the spider sigh and slightly turn his head from the boy's side.

"_**A waste of time. Call me back when you have figured it out for yourself."**_

And with that, he disappeared and the boy was left to awake, and bolt upwards in his bed, wondering about his odd dream.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Ahhh, what an over-used ending! :C But it's what actually happened in the anime, so it's fine-ish –shot/**

**This took me so long to finish, because I could never fully focus finish on this and kept on wandering to other things on the computer. Spdfpdfpidsfhsd. I hope you enjoyed though? D| it twas so much longer on Word. and i felt all accomplished for writing something that wasn't so short. Right.  
**

**Review? It'd make me uber-happy (:**


End file.
